A Family Anywhere Else
by QuimbyCub
Summary: The team knows they can;t have families, but why? Un-beta'd


Title: A Family Anywhere Else

Fandom: Leverage  
Character: ALL  
Genre: Angst/Family

Words: 1,070

A Family Anywhere Else

Eliot knows he will never have a family. He will never have kids. It's not that he doesn't want 'em, he does. He loves kids, he's great with 'em, but he will never have a family. For starters, he has too much baggage from his job. What would he do if the slayer of Slovakia showed up at a city park? He'd have to do something but… No, his past makes common situation dangerous. Then there was the honest fact that he doesn't like the idea of just settling down, he'd get restless. And then he worries, about what might happen if he lost his temper. He's never hit a kid, or a woman, but he's not been around one like that. He worries that he'd make a mistake, that his basic nature would show through, and that someone would get hurt.

Hardison knows he wants to have a family. A really big one, like the way he grew up. But he knows that he will never have one because he could never stop doing what he loves. He'll never be ready to "settle down". And there are very few women out there who would appreciate that. He doesn't want to get a desk job, but he would have to get some kind of cover if he wanted find someone who wanted him for something other than his bank accounts. Even if he could change for a woman, and have a family, even if they had the white picket fence; he couldn't stay that way long. He'd need to something, and he'd think he could hide it, just to save her the grief. But that's his concern, he's sure of it; he'd worry that he'd make a mistake, that his basic nature would show through, and that someone would get hurt.

Parker knows she has had a family and never will. She's mostly okay with this. She likes kids, sure, but doubts that she could take care of one. She can't change a diaper or anything, but she could learn and would, if need be. She's never been in love, either, but she would like to be. She wants someone to care about her, not necessarily romance, chocolate and roses, but care. She wants someone to care about her beyond sex, and money, and stuff. But she doesn't like people that much, she has to get used to them. And she knows she can't be a thief and settle down, she likes being a thief, she's good at it. In fact, every time she tries to date, to meet someone she might build a family with, she'll walk away with a new watch or bracelet. It's fun for her, but she knows its bad. And she knows she can't base jump, or play with fire, or keep stacks of cash around kids. So she could try and change, she does sometimes, and if she had a real kid she try harder. But she knows that she is a thief. And even if she was a really great mom; she'd worry that she'd make a mistake, that her basic nature would show through, and that someone would get hurt.

Sophie knows that she will never have a family. She totally certain of it. She just can't build bloody relationships. She can't tell the truth about her life cause it's rubbish, she can't lie cause that's rubbish too. Catch 22, she just ca not win. She wants a relationship. She wants a family, wants kids. She wants the lovely yellow house with a porch swing and a fluffy white dog… She just can't. She can't trust anyone, can't bring herself to it, so she lies, so much so, that no one trusts her. And then there's her thievery. She is a thief and a grafter. She steals, she has a storage unit of priceless, well very expensive, works of art. How do explain that to the husband. "Dear, when you draw up the will, leave the Monet's to Aunt Kate." She could not do that. Even if she came clean about her past, became an honest citizen she's not even sure about being tied down. And she'd never stop lying. And her lies, well, they hurt people, get people in trouble, and 'sorry' doesn't cut it with everyone. If she did, it wouldn't last long. She can't help it, and it bothers her. She'd be trying so hard to be honest, that it's all she'd do. She'd worry that she'd make a mistake, that her basic nature would show through, and that someone would get hurt.

Nathan knows that he will never have another family. He doesn't think he needs one. He doesn't need the heartache, the baggage, the anchor. He had a family, and that was it. You only get one chance, and he screwed up. He's thought about making a new family, trying to love people again. But he knows it's not fair. After all, what happened to his first family was his fault. He couldn't get Sam the treatment. Him, he couldn't. He couldn't support Maggie after their son died. He chose to fall apart instead. He had started drinking after Sam got sick. If he'd been sober he could have fixed all this. He could have done something. He would still be an honest man. So, the fact is, Nate can't have a family because he knows he would hurt them…Or they'd hurt him. Either way, he worries that someone will make a mistake, that his basic nature would show through, and that everyone will get hurt.

The thing they all wish they had, why they want a family, is simple. Someone who trusts them, respects them, and likes them. Them as in who they are. Someone who listens, even if they don't want to. Someone who smiles, to help you not cry. Someone who lies, if they know you need it. Someone whose honest, just so you'll know. Someone who can tell you what to do if panic, nicely or not. Someone who looks for you when your lost. Someone who calls you on your lies. Someone who teaches you what you need to know. And so much more. They all want things in a family, things they looked for each time the team spit up. Things they found each time the team got back together. And, yes, things they won't find in a family anywhere else.


End file.
